Lovable Chaos
by AcidBurn0715
Summary: There is a new champion added to the League. Lately she's been catching the Explorer's eye. Soon enough they become allies and lane together, they create a group to recover Noxus, bonds are increased, some tragic things happen too. What will become of their friendship?


Ezreal and the New Girl

Summary: There is a new champion added to the League. Lately she's been catching the Explorer's eye. Soon enough they become allies and lane together, they create a group to recover Noxus, bonds are increased, some tragic things happen too. What will become of their friendship?

Ezreal walked around the forest nearby his house for awhile. He was _extremely_ bored. He read up on the League's Lore and found a new champion was joining the League, it was a female, she was a move stealer. She was very weird. She seemed to be a mixed champion. Attack and Ability Power. She was extremely fast and seemed very complex.

The woman used a very long sword that seemed to be nearly longer than her. She also had what seemed to be dark magic only used in her left hand. She one-handedly uses her sword. She was a Noxian. But apparently hates Swain and is looking for the original ruler of Noxus. She was also great friends with Talon and Katarina.

Naturally, Ezreal was soon called to a match, he was certainly glad he did. He was becoming more and more bored by the second.

He couldn't wait to see his team. He looked at the upcoming matches and saw his. _Let's see here, me, Caitlyn, Soraka, Malphite, and Jilliana. Hey I'll get to meet her earlier than expected! Hmm, we're going against...Trundle, Zilean, Urgot, Allistar, and Luxanna. This battle is going to be interesting..._

Ezreal decided to get some rest before the match, which was going to happen the next day.

(The next day)

Ezreal arrived for the match, he met up with his teammates about an hour before the match to figure out where one another would lane. The young Explorer's eyes never left Jilliana's, their eyes were locked in an all out staring war. Soon enough Ezreal's eyes blinked. He made a blush and she smirked with triumph. Ezreal was told he'd be going top with Malphite, Jilliana would take the middle, and Caitlyn and Soraka would take the bottom. This was indeed a good set up. But Ezreal noticed that Jilliana did not speak a word except for 'Hi' in their conversation.

This made him curious, he wondered why this woman was so silent...he tried to focus on his battle, but the dark haired beauty wouldn't leave his mind. He mentally saved a photo of her. Her hair flowed out with the wind, her dress fluttered about, her crimson eyes sparkled in the light, her gaze was unbearable!

He was alone in his lane now that Malphite needed health, both his enemies were there, Trundle and Zilean. They were demolishing his minions and Caitlyn had pinged that Urgot was coming up from the river. He needed help to defend his tower. Immediate help. He quickly asked for assistance. About 5 seconds later, Jillana teleported to his tower. "Jillana!" "Hi..." She began to charge her magic bolts up in her palm. They waited until the trio showed up near the tower. Then they began to fire away, Jillana got within range of her sword and cut them to shreds. Once the three were near death, she buffed Ezreal's speed and ability power, ensuring a triple kill for him which he received seconds later.

He ran to Jillana and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks! You're pretty cool." "Yeah...you too..." She followed him to the enemy tower and they took it down together. She waved him off and ran back to the middle to continue her rampage on Lux.

Ezreal continued to think of the way she looked and fought. She plagued his mind more than ANYTHING else. He thought about it for awhile, and decided finally that he wanted to get to know the girl. After the match, he walked up to her while everyone else left. "Hey Jilliana!" "Huh?" "Hey uh, I wanna know if you wanna hang out sometime or try to get to know eachother...?" "I...No." "Wah?! Why not?" "I'm sorry, I am just, not someone you should get involved with..." "Oh, so me going to random ruins and extremely dangerous places that no one else has ever come out alive from is no where near as dangerous as hanging around a pretty cute chick?" He teased. "...B-but...Fine..." "Hah, so, you're Noxian?" "Yeah...I work with Talon and Katarina...If you ever want to meet up, send me a letter and most likely we can meet up at the League's neutral cities..." "Alright. See ya later." "Uh...sure..." The blue rings engulfed them and returned them to their homes.

_Why did I seem so eager to get to know her? And why do I seem...different? _Whatever Ezreal's problem was. He was still determined to get to know Jilliana.


End file.
